Mungkin Kita Memang Jodoh
by Hyuuzu
Summary: "Kalau aku memang gadis itu dan kau adalah cowok itu, berarti mungkin kita memang jodoh." ## Permintaan maaf bagi OC yang tidak diterima di 'Who's I Love'


Summary: "Kalau aku memang gadis itu dan kau adalah cowok itu, berarti mungkin kita memang jodoh." ONESHOT. RnR please..... Sebagai permintaan maaf bagi OC yang tidak diterima di 'Who's I Love?'

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya sekolah, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'Mungkin Kita Memang Jodoh' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, AU, OC (sebagai permintaan maaf buat temen-temen author yang gak keterima jadi OC di 'Who's I Love')

Daftar OC:

Yazuchi Nana (Nana/Na-chan): teman sebelah kelas Tenten

Hiwatari Nana (Nana/Nana-chan): Sebagai adik angkat Tenten yang berumur 14 tahun (anak kandung orangtuanya sih, ceritanya di sini si Tenten itu yang anak angkat)

Hiwatari Miageru (OC bayangan author): ibu Tenten dan Nana

Hiwatari Takumi (OC bayangan author): ayah Tenten dan Nana

Kirihara Harumi (Harumi/Haru-chan): sahabat Tenten

Nakamura Hyuuzu (Hyuu/Hyuu-chan): sahabat lama Tenten *nih anak nyelip mulu di cerita*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mungkin Kita Memang Jodoh

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Friendship (kalau salah genre bilang ya)

Rated: T

Main Characters: NejiTen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha? Pindah ke Konoha?" gadis berumur 16 tahun itu berteriak ketika ibu dan ayahnya menjelaskan kepada dirinya dan adik perempuannya tentang rencana kepindahan mereka.

"Konoha itu di mana sih, Okaasan?" tanya Nana, adik dari si gadis. Kalau dilihat, Nana dan Tenten, nama gadis 16 tahun itu, tidaklah mirip sama sekali. Nana berambut biru keputih-putihan yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang dan dikucir sebelah ke samping, serta bermata ungu, mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Sedangkan Tenten berambut coklat dengan cepol dan bermata coklat. Tentu saja, karena Tenten adalah anak angkat di keluarga itu. Dia diangkat saat masih bayi, saat Nana belum lahir.

"Itu ada di Hi City. Kita akan pindah ke sana minggu depan sayang," Kata Miageru.

"Jadi kalian harus siap-siap. Otousan akan segera mengurus kepindahan sekolah kalian." lanjut Takumi.

"Oh. Tenten ke kamar dulu ya," pamit Tenten. Takumi dan Miageru mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Nana juga deh," kata Nana.

Tenten berlari ke kamarnya dan langsung mengambil handphone-nya. Dicari nomor handphone sahabatnya di dalam kontak. Ditelponnya nomor itu.

"Halo, Hyuu?"

"_Halo Tenten-chan? Ada apa?"_

Tenten menarik nafas, lalu berkata pelan, "Minggu depan aku akan pindah ke Konoha."

"_APA!!!!!!!!" _terdengar suara teriakan dari ujung telepon, buru-buru Tenten menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak Hyuu. Handphone-ku bisa rusak nih!"

"_Hehe gomen. Tapi kok pindah? Di Seoul yang cerah ini kan masih bagus-bagus saja..."_

"Iya sih, tapi ini keputusan Otousan dan Okaasan-ku, jadinya yah... Begitu deh."

_Berarti kita gak bisa lagi gosip bareng dong....."_

Tenten menarik nafas. "Iya."

"_Nggak bisa makan bareng lagi di sekolah...."_

"Ya begitulah."

"_Nggak bisa lagi saling dandan..."_

"Iya... sudahlah Hyuu! Kamu ini bikin aku mau nangis tahu!"

"_Kalau aku sudah nangis daritadi kali Ten.... Hiks...."_

"Jangan nangis dong.... Kan kita gak pisah selamanya."

"_Bagiku ini pisah selamanya. Kau pikir Seoul dan __Konoha itu dekat apa?"_

"Iya sih... tapi kan sekarang tekhnologi udah canggih. Ada handphone, internet.... Kita bisa ngobrol pakai _Google Talk_ kali!"

"_Tapi kan rasanya beda."_

Tenten menghela nafas. "Ya Hyuu..... kalau dipaksain juga nggak mungkin kali....."

"_Iya deh... Jangan lupain aku! Awas kalau __lupa!"_

"Iya.... tenang aja."

"_Iya. __Eh, siapa tahu di sana ada cinta pertamamu, Ten!"_

Tenten mengerutkan dahinya. "Lho, siapa?"

"_Ituloh, cowok berambut panjang yang kamu ceritain itu.... yang nolong kamu waktu kamu jatuh di taman itu."_

"Haha. Hyuu kamu bercanda ya? Aku sama dia itu ketemunya waktu aku umur 6 tahun, dan aku juga gak tahu dia ada di mana."

"_Bisa jadi kan? Siapa tahu ternyata dia __orang Konoha. Who knows?"_

"Iya iya... terserah kamu deh."

"_Iiih.... aku serius. 2 rius malah! Feeling-ku itu__ selalu TE-PAT."_

Tenten menghela nafas. "Udahan dulu ya. Rasanya makin lama kamu makin ngelantur. Dadah Hyuu!"

"_Ih, bilang aja gak punya pulsa. Iya kan?"_

"Iya iya.... satunya itu juga. Dah!" _Tit._ Handphone dimatikan. Tenten mendesah. _Bagaimana lingkungan baruku nanti ya?_

—**O.o—**

2 minggu kemudian...

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hiwatari Tenten. Panggil saja Tenten. Mohon bantuannya!"

Sesosok gadis berambut coklat dengan cepol dan bermata coklat itu sedang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas 11-B, SMA Konoha. Ya, hari ini dia resmi jadi murid baru di sana.

Gai tersenyum. "Baiklah Tenten.... sekarang kamu duduk di dekat Kirihara ya!" kata guru dengan potongan rambut nge-bob itu sambil menunjuk gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata biru langit. Tenten mengangguk dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Hai, namaku Kirihara Harumi. Panggil saja Haru-chan." Kata Harumi sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang berkulit putih ke arah Tenten.

"Hai Haru-chan. Aku Tenten." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau pindahan dari mana?" tanya Harumi. "Oh, aku pindah dari Seoul," jawab Tenten. Harumi tersenyum.

"Eh eh," kata seorang gadis dari bangku belakang. Tenten menoleh dan tampaklah gadis berambut pirang seperut dan bermata coklat yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hei! Namaku Nana Yazuchi, panggil saja Na-chan. Salam kenal!" kata Nana riang. Tenten tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, namamu mirip dengan nama adikku lho." Kata Tenten. "Ah masa?" balas Nana.

—**O.o—**

Di bangku yang lain....

"Eh Neji, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anak baru itu?" tanya Kankurou pada Neji yang sedang membaca buku sambil menunjuk Tenten.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji sambil matanya tidak berpaling dari buku yang dia baca.

"Ituloh... si Hiwatari Tenten. Masa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kankurou lagi. Kali ini Neji menutup bukunya.

"Hiwatari? Oh, anak pindahan itu." Kata Neji dingin. Kankurou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiwatari itu kayaknya manis, tahu. Imut lagi. Eh kok ciri-cirinya mirip sama cinta pertamamu yang kamu ceritain itu ya?" lanjut Kankurou.

Neji menatap Tenten yang sedang mengobrol dengan Harumi. Warna rambut Tenten yang coklat dan kulitnya yang putih mengingatkannya pada kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

**FLASBACK**

Neji, 6 tahun, sedang bermain bola sendirian di taman dekat rumah kakeknya. Anak laki-laki berambut panjang itu berlari-lari mengejar bola.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang gadis kecil. Neji yang terkejut langsung mendatangi asal suara dan tampak, seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat sebahu dan bermata coklat yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Neji bingung. "Eh, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil duduk di dekat anak itu.

Anak itu meringis, air matanya mulai keluar sedikit. "Tadi aku jatuh, terus pergelangan kakiku rasanya jadi sakit. Aku tidak bisa berjalan," terangnya.

"Mungkin kakimu terkilir... Aku antar pulang ya," tawar Neji. Anak itu mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" tanya anak itu.

Neji berpikir sebentar. "Kau akan kubopong deh," kata Neji. Lalu dia membopong tubuh anak perempuan itu.

"Oh maaf... aku berat ya?" tanyanya. Neji menggeleng. "Tidak. Justru kau ringan sekali. Tapi rumahmu di mana? Aku tidak tahu."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tahu di mana rumahku. Akan kutunjukkan jalannya,"

—**O.o—**

"Wah, makasih ya nak. Maaf sudah merepotkan," kata ibu gadis itu saat Neji sampai di rumahnya.

"Ehm, makasih ya." Kata anak itu.

"Iya sama-sama. Nanti kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya." Kata Neji. Anak itu mengangguk _childish_.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 4 tahun keluar dari dalam rumah anak itu. Rambutnya biru keputih-putihan dan panjangnya mencapai siku dan diikat dua, serta bermata ungu. Dahi Neji berkerut. _Kok anak itu gak mirip sama ibu dan adiknya?_

"Okaasan, kakak kenapa?" tanya si gadis kecil. Orang yang dipanggil Okaasan tersenyum.

"Jatuh. Udah gak papa kok. Nana tidur saja ya," katanya.

"Oh ya tante, saya pulang dulu," kata Neji sopan. Wanita itu mengangguk. Nejipun berjalan pulang ke rumah kakeknya yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari rumah anak gadis itu.

—**O.o—**

"Neji, besok kita pulang ke Konoha. Liburanmu sudah selesai. Kau harus sekolah," kata Hizashi pada putranya. Neji merengutkan dahinya.

"Ta-tapi kita kan baru 3 hari di sini," kata Neji.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus pulang. Besok pagi-pagi kita naik pesawat, pulang ke Konoha," Kata Hizashi.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Aku yakin bukan dia. Gadis yang kukenal itu berambut pendek, sedangkan dia rambutnya dicepol." tegasnya, lalu cowok bermata _lavender_ itu kembali membaca bukunya.

Kankurou mendesah. "Hei-hei, orang kan bisa berubah. Cuma manjangin rambut terus dicepol apa susahnya sih? Lalu masa dia tidak memberitahu namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ada yang kuingat, yaitu nama adiknya. Na... apa seperti itu. Kejadian itu sudah terlalu lama. Aku sudah lupa."

"KANKUROU! NEJI!" teriak Gai dari depan kelas. "Jangan berisik pada saat pelajaran!"

"I-iya sensei!" kata Kankurou dan pura-pura membaca bukunya. Sedangkan Neji sudah cuek sedari tadi. Tapi otaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

_Benar juga kata Kankurou. Bisa jadi dia memanjangkan rambutnya. Tapi, aku masih belum yakin kalau Tenten adalah anak __itu. Dan lagi, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Dunia itu luas. Berapa anak sih di dunia ini yang berambut coklat dan bermata coklat?_

—**O.o—**

_Kring__! Kring!_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Gai membereskan buku-bukunya dan berkata, "Neji, karena kau ketua kelas kau harus mengajak Tenten jalan-jalan kompleks sekolah. Beri tahu dia tempat-tempatnya, jangan sampai dia tersesat. Mengerti!"

Neji mengangguk lalu menghampiri Tenten. "Eh, ikut aku. Kau mau orientasi dulu kan?"

Tenten memandang Neji, Nana, dan Harumi bergantian. Harumi mengangguk dan Nana tersenyum usil.

"Wah-wah Neji, anak baru ini lho. Udah digoda.... aja." Kata Nana. Neji _stay _cuek walau dalam hatinya sangat malu.

"Ini juga karena disuruh Gai-sensei...." desahnya. Tenten langsung berdiri. "Iya deh. Mohon bantuannya!" kata Tenten dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Neji hanya memasang muka tanpa ekspresi. "Ikut aku,"

—**O.o—**

"......Yang itu laboratorium....."

Tenten sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Neji menjelaskan. Dia hanya memandang Neji, selama perjalanan. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.

_Kok aku kayak pernah lihat cowok ini ya?_

"Hiwatari-san, apa kau mendengarku?" tegur Neji. Tenten terkejut dan menunduk. "Jangan panggil aku dengan Hiwatari-san, panggil saja Tenten dan aku dengar kok."

"Hn. Sudah cukup sampai di sini orientasinya," kata Neji dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang dipasang dekat laboratorium. Tenten yang masih berdiri menoleh. "Eh?"

Neji mendesah. "Aku menjelaskan kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Jadi menurutku percuma saja. Kau bisa minta tolong Yazuchi-san dan Kirihara-san."

Tenten salah tingkah. "Bukannya maksudku untuk tidak memperhatikanmu tapi..." Tenten menghentikan ucapannya sambil duduk di sebelah Neji. "Aku merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Apa kita pernah bertemu ya?"

DEG. "Bertemu?" ulang Neji. Tenten mengangguk. "Em... sebenarnya dulu sewaktu kecil aku pernah bertemu gadis kecil berambut coklat dan bermata coklat seperti kamu,"

"Eh?" kata Tenten. Neji langsung berkata cepat. "Hanya mirip. Belum tentu itu kamu."

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Tenten lebih lanjut. Dia mulai yakin kalau Neji adalah cinta pertamanya dulu. Walau tidak yakin juga saat Neji berkata 'Hanya mirip'

"Sudah lama. Kira-kira 10 tahun yang lalu."

Tenten memutar-mutar bola matanya. "Aku juga merasa pernah bertemu denganmu saat aku masih kecil. Bagaimana kalau gadis kecil itu aku?"

Neji menoleh. "Hn. Kalau begitu, apa kau punya adik?"

"Lho kok pertanyaan melenceng gitu?" tanya Tenten. Neji hanya diam. "Cukup jawab saja."

"Oke." Tenten menyerah. "Aku punya adik bernama Hiwatari Nana, panggilannya Nana. Umurnya sekarang 14 tahun dan duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganku—oke, maksudku mirip dengan orangtua angkatku, berambut biru keputih-putihan yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang dan dikucir sebelah ke samping, serta bermata ungu. Cukup?"

DEG. "Tapi aku masih belum yakin kau adalah gadis itu," kata Neji sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan. Tenten mengikuti di belakang. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin tersesat di sekolahnya sendiri—walau itu memungkinkan karena areanya yang memang cukup luas.

"Hem...." Tenten tampak berpikir. "Kalau aku memang gadis itu dan kau adalah cowok itu, berarti mungkin kita memang jodoh."

Neji hanya terus berjalan lurus, menyembunyikan garis merah yang mulai tampak di wajahnya.

—**O.o—**

3 bulan kemudian....

Sore ini, SMP Konoha memberikan les bahasa inggris untuk anak-anak SBI (a. k. a. 2 bahasa) angkatan Tenten. (anggap saja semua chara angkatan Tenten itu pintar, SBI semua, dan kelas 11) Dari pulang sekolah, sampai jam 5 sore. Awalnya anak-anak SBI pada protes, tapi tak ada yang bisa mencegah kepala sekolah Tsunade.

2 kelas SBI dibagi menjadi 5 kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 8 orang. Kelas A dan B dicampur. Jadilah kelompok Tenten terdiri dari Lee dan 2 anak lainnya dari kelas A, lalu Tenten, Kirihara Harumi, Nana Yazuchi, Kankurou dan Neji dari kelas B.

—**O.o—**

"Harumi, ayo! Kamu lelet banget sih..." keluh Tenten dari depan kelas. Disampingnya berdiri Nana. Harumi sedang meringkasi barang-barangnya. "Tunggu sebentar.... Buku ini harus dipilih-pilih dulu, yang mana yang ditinggal yang mana yang dibawa pulang." bantah Harumi.

"Kita ini sudah telat, Harumi! Ayo!" Nana mendekati anak bermata biru langit itu dan mengambil semua barang-barangnya lalu dimasukkan semua ke dalam tas biru gadis itu, tanpa ada yang dipilah-pilah sedikitpun. Harumi merengut melihatnya.

"Ayo Harumi!" kata Tenten dan Nana cepat dan menarik tangan Harumi menuju ruang les. Harumi hanya menurut saja (atau lebih tepatnya pasrah) dan mengikuti dua sahabatnya itu.

—**O.o—**

Sampailah tiga gadis cantik itu di depan ruang les.

Tenten melongok ke dalam. Hanya ada 3 anak di dalamnya. _Aneh. _Pikir Tenten. _Seharusnya les sudah dimulai tapi kenapa orangnya sedikit begini?_

"Eh Harumi, Tenten, masuk yuk!" kata Nana dan menuju ke sebuah bangku. Lalu tenten dan Harumi duduk di belakangnya.

"Kok masih sepi ya? Ini kan udah jam 3 ya? Harusnya sudah mulai dari jam 2 kan?" tanya Tenten. Harumi mendesah. "Ya, maklumlah kalau gurunya saja....."

Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang pria berambut perak dan bermata hitam ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Semua langsung terdiam, Harumi hanya memberikan kode kalau-gurunya-dia-kita-dijamin-telat-belajar ke Tenten. Pria itu hanya membawa buku absen dan tidak membawa buku satupun.

"Siapa yang tidak hadir dari kelas A?" tanya Kakashi, nama guru les sore itu untuk kelompok 3.

Lee mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "Ano Kakashi-sensei... masuk semua!" kata pemuda itu bersemangat.

"Kalau dari kelas B?"

"Neji dan Kankurou, sensei!" seru Nana. Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf saya telat, tadi saya......" kata Kakashi. Lee langsung memotongnya. "Sudahlah sensei! Ayo kita mulai lesnya!"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, les hari ini adalah membuat 'descriptive text'," kata Kakashi dan menulisnya besar-besar di papan tulis. DESCRIPTIVE TEXT.

Tenten mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Kakashi mulai menerangkannya di depan kelas.

_Tuk tuk!_

Nana berbalik menghadap Tenten. Tenten mendongak. Wajah Nana langsung berubah menggoda. "Wah-wah.... Pangeran Neji gak masuk nih.... Padahal kan aku les supaya bisa bertemu Pangeran.... oh pangeranku ke mana kamu?" bisik Nana di depan Tenten yang sukses membuat wajah gadis bermata coklat itu memerah karena _blushing_. Harumi ikut mendongak.

"Apa'an sih Na?" kata Tenten mengelak. Nana mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan kepala. "Sudahlah Tenten-chan... 3 bulan kau sekolah di sini, kau terlihat dekat dengannya. Tak salah lagi kan kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Nana. Harumi ikut menunggu kata-kata Tenten.

"Apa'an sih kalian berdua, ayo belajar!" kata Tenten sambil menyoret-nyoret kertas tak berarti. Harumi menatap Nana, dan Nana hanya mengangkat bahu.

—**O.o—**

Pukul 17.00 waktu setempat...

"Ya, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Besok kalian harus membuat sebuah 'descriptive text' tentang bunga yang ada di sekolah! Silahkan mengarang-ngarang dulu di rumah! Boleh pulang!" kata Kakashi. Semua anak mengangguk dan membereskan perkakasnya masing-masing lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Tenten dan Nana menjajarkan langkah dengan Harumi. "Mi, nanti kamu bikin tugas les pakai bunga apa?" tanya Tenten. Harumi berpikir sebentar. "Melati. Kalau kamu?" Harumi balik bertanya. Tenten berpikir sejenak. "Bougenvil aja deh, kan bagus tuh bunganya. Semoga nggak ada yang niru, jadi punyaku unik sendiri deh!" kata Tenten. "Kalau kamu Na?" tanya Harumi.

Nana berpikir sebentar. "Apa ya? Eforbia aja deh, susah amat," kata gadis bermata coklat itu. Tenten dan Harumi tertawa.

—**O.o—**

Keesokan harinya saat les.

Hari ini Harumi sakit, jadi dia tidak masuk. Jadi Nana dan Tenten pergi ke ruang les bersama-sama.

Sesampainya di ruang les........

Hari ini murid yang ikut les sudah datang semua, tentu saja selain dia dan Harumi. Ya, ada 6 orang anak di dalamnya.

Mata coklatnya terbelalak melihat siapa yang sudah duluan duduk di bangkunya yang kemarin. Ya. Neji sudah duduk di bangkunya yang kemarin. Tenten _blushing_ karena kebetulan ini. Lalu dia melewati Neji –tanpa menoleh satu sama lain- dan duduk di samping Nana, atau tepatnya di _belakang_ Neji.

Nana batuk sengaja dan cukup keras, sehingga anak lain (yang rata-rata laki-laki) menoleh ke Nana dan Tenten. Tapi Neji tetap cuek seperti biasanya.

Nana pun berkata sekeras-kerasnya yang dia bisa, cukup untuk membuat NejiTen _blushing_. "Wah-wah Neji, itu kan tempat duduk Tenten yang kemarin, aduh yang namanya jodoh itu memang tidak dapat dielak ya,"

Tenten langsung memukul lengan Nana. "Apaan sih Nana!" elaknya. Tapi Neji sudah _terlanjur_ mengambil tasnya dan pindah tempat duduk.

"Lho, benar kan? Aku tidak bicara bohong kan?" kata Nana sambil pura-pura membaca buku. Tenten mendengus.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi masuk kelas dan mengabsen anak-anak. Lalu dia tersenyum dalam maskernya. "Baguslah sekarang semua sudah sadar ya. Kalian ingat kan tugas kalian? Sekarang keluar kelas dan deskripsikan bunga yang kalian suka," kata Kakashi dan keluar kelas. Anak-anak yang lain segera keluar.

Tenten langsung mendekati pohon bougenvil dan mencatat bagian-bagian yang bisa di deskripsikannya. Lalu kata-kata itu dia kembangkan dan dalam waktu setengah jam tugas itu telah selesai.

—**O.o—**

"Ya, sekarang bacakan _descriptive text _yang sudah kalian buat di depan kelas." Perintah Kakashi. "Hyuuga Neji, maju."

Neji maju. Nana sibuk menggoda Tenten.

"Good afternoon. I will tell you about 'Bougainville'," kata Neji. Tenten mau menyembur mendengarnya. _Apa katanya tadi? Bougenvil? Lho kok..._

Dia sama sekali tidak menyimak Neji yang membacakan hasil karyanya di depan kelas. Tenten hanya panik saja. _Wah, bisa malu nih. Apa kata yang lain? Jenis bunganya sama pula! Tadi dia duduk di bangkuku. Sekarang hasil tugasnya sama. Bagaimana ini?_

Satu persatu anak-anak maju membacakan hasil karyanya. Akhirnya ketujuh anak di kelas itu sudah maju, tentu saja selain Tenten. Dan, yang mendeskripsikan tentang bunga bougenvil hanya Neji saja. Dan dia, tentu saja.

"Tenten, sekarang giliranmu," kata Kakashi santai. Dengan wajah ditundukkan dia maju ke depan kelas.

"Ehm, I will tell you a little about Bouganville," kata Tenten pelan.

Suara Nana langsung membahana. "Cieeeee......." teriaknya keras, tanpa peduli walau yang lain tidak ikut menggoda. Neji hanya menoleh ke luar ruangan –atau bisa kita sebut (sok) cuek- walau dalam hati (tentu saja) dia sangat malu.

Tenten membacakan hasil karyanya di depan kelas, mengumpulkannya, lalu berlari ke luar kelas. Neji langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sensei, saya minta ijin ke toilet." Katanya. Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Neji langsung keluar kelas dan matanya mencari-cari sosok Tenten. Ketemu. Gadis itu berjalan pelan, sepertinya dia sudah tenang.

Neji terus menguntit di belakang tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba....

GEDEBUK!

Tenten terjatuh tanpa alasan. Mungkin jatuh karena tali sepatunya atau tersandung kakinya sendiri (?) Neji tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia tetap memandang gadis itu dari kejauhan.

Lama. Tenten sama sekali tidak bangkit. Dia hanya duduk di lantai, kadang mencoba berdiri tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya karena kasihan Neji menghampiri Tenten.

"Kenapa kakimu?"

Tenten menoleh. "Eh?"

"Kakimu itu kenapa?"

"Oh ini.... Tadi aku jatuh, terus pergelangan kakiku rasanya jadi sakit. Aku tidak bisa berjalan," kata Tenten, persis 10 tahun yang lalu. Neji yang meendengarnya pun yakin kalau Tenten benar-benar gadis itu. Lalu dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakannya dulu.

"Mungkin kakimu terkilir... Aku antar ke UKS ya," tawar Neji. Tenten sedikit terkejut. Orang yang menolongnya 10 tahun yang lalu itu memang benar-benar ada. Dan sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan. Bagaimana aku bisa ke UKS?" tanya Tenten.

Neji (pura-pura) berpikir sebentar. "Kau akan kubopong," kata Neji. Lalu dia membopong tubuh mungil Tenten.

"Oh maaf... aku berat ya?" tanyanya. Neji menggeleng. "Tidak. Justru kau ringan sekali."

Lalu Tenten diam sebelum akhirnya suara Neji memecah keheningan.

"Sekarang aku percaya," kata Neji sambil tetap menggendong Tenten.

"Eh?"

Neji tersenyum. "Kau memang gadis itu. Tingkah kalian sama."

Tenten tertawa kecil. "Wah... sama. Tingkahmu juga sama dengan tingkah cinta pertamaku itu."

Neji _blushing_, tapi Tenten sama sekali tidak melihatnya. "Hm.... kalau begitu apa kita berdua itu... jodoh?" lanjut Tenten ragu-ragu.

Neji tersenyum, senyum yang bisa berarti 'Iya'.

**OWARI**

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya GaJe. Hyuu kan penuh dengan ke-GaJean.... Kata Kak Ibuki alurnya terlalu cepat. Bener gak ya? Kupikir kakakku ngomong begitu karena dia sirik *ditampol Kak Ibuki* tapi Kak Itsuka juga bilang gitu.... Walau kakak-kakakku bukan author sebenarnya mereka bisa, tapi mereka males tuh, alasannya terlalu sibuk (emang anak 2 SMA segitu sibuknya ya?)

Tadinya mau hiatus, gak jadi deh.... Ntar aja hiatusnya.... Masih asyik nih. Nggak peduli ulangan.... *ditabok Okaasan*

Add + komen fs Hyuu ya! Wajib! Habis RnR fic ini langsung buka fs dan add Hyuu! E-mailnya:

Uwah blog Hyuu sepi banget..... Kunjungi dong! Di .com

Arigatou! Jangan lupa ripyu!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
